<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Both your hands in the holes of my sweater by goindownshipping</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738684">Both your hands in the holes of my sweater</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goindownshipping/pseuds/goindownshipping'>goindownshipping</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Precious Peter Parker, Professor Tony Stark, Timestamp, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Wears Peter's Clothes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goindownshipping/pseuds/goindownshipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter knew that Tony had a thing for wearing his sweaters and jackets, and Peter would certainly never complain about seeing his husband in his clothes. In all their years together, Peter had started grabbing an extra coat, sweatshirt, or sweater whenever he and Tony went anywhere. It all started at that wedding years ago, and it became normal for them. Peter started keeping an extra layer in his car after that, and it just continued from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Both your hands in the holes of my sweater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: "here, take my jacket" for starker, please!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Present day</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter sat in his car in the Trader Joe’s parking lot, waiting for Tony to meet him to do their weekly shopping. Usually, they made the trip together, but this week Tony had stepped in for a lecture on his day off and planned to meet Peter on his way home. As silly as it was, doing the shopping together was one of their things, it was a habit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter heard Tony’s Audi before he saw it and didn’t bother to look up until he heard the engine come to a stop in the parking spot next to him. He looked to his right and was met with the smiling face of his husband, tinted glasses perched on his nose. Peter smiled back before exiting his car and meeting Tony around back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey you,” Tony greeted with a smile and kiss to Peter’s cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter quickly wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist, holding him close for an extra moment. “Hey yourself. I missed you today,” he murmured in Tony’s ear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They pulled back and started walking toward the entrance, their hands tangling between them without thought. They separated when Tony went to grab a cart off to the side and Peter took a moment to take in his husband. Tony had left the house early that morning and Peter was too groggy to remember much of it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As much as he loved their lazy days at home in sweats, he loved it when his husband was in full professor mode. There was something about seeing his husband in those slim-cut slacks and a blazer that tapered at his waist. Today, Tony was in one of those very outfits, except-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is that my jacket?” Peter asked with a sly smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Tony looked down at himself as they entered the store. “Oh, yeah I guess it is. I was in such a rush this morning I just grabbed the first one I saw in the closet. Sorry, babe.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Since when do you apologize for wearing my jackets, huh?” Peter smirked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Tony said with a wink.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With that, Tony led them inside and pulled up the shopping list on his phone, leaving Peter shaking his head and smiling, just as in love with Tony as he’d always been.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>--</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Seven years ago</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tones, we’ve gotta leave in five minutes if we want to make it out there on time!” Peter called to Tony.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony was in the hotel bathroom, meticulously grooming his ridiculous goatee and spending an exorbitant amount of time on making his hair look naturally tousled. Peter loved it when a wedding gave them an excuse to take a mini-vacation and get away from the city for a while. Traveling up to the Oregon coast from Southern California felt like they were entering a different world, and they loved it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know Pete, I’m almost ready!” Tony shouted back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter glanced at himself in the mirror, pleased with his charcoal gray slacks and matching jacket paired with a deep maroon button-down. Tony stepped out of the bathroom and stopped in his tracks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Peter,” Tony breathed. “Wow, you look- you always look incredible but, wow.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter smiled at Tony, equally blown away by his boyfriend’s look. Tony was sporting a forest green short sleeve button up and slim-cut black slacks. Peter couldn’t take his eyes off of Tony’s arms, his muscles clearly on display where the sleeves ended. After nine months of dating, Peter still couldn’t believe that he and Tony were together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right back atcha, Tony. But seriously if we don’t leave now, we’re going to be late. Do you have your jacket?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The wedding’s on a beach, Peter. I’m not bringing one, let’s go!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter gaped at Tony. “Babe, this isn’t Malibu, you’re gonna freeze, please tell me you have a sweater or something you can bring?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony stepped closer to Peter and wrapped an arm around his waist. “I’ll be just fine, I promise,” he said softly, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Peter’s lips. “Now let’s go before we’re actually late.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter sighed in defeat, knowing how stubborn Tony could be. “Alright, alright. But don’t complain when you start freezing out there!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter and Tony made the short trip from their hotel out to Cape Meares, the quiet beach where the ceremony was being held. They arrived in plenty of time, thanks to Peter’s perpetual fear of tardiness, so they took a moment to explore the beach before the ceremony. Even in the middle of the day, the breeze was cool, cutting through the warmth of the late afternoon sun. Peter smirked in Tony’s direction, knowing it was only a matter of time before the other man would be shivering.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sure enough, by the time the reception was in full swing and the sun was setting in the distance, Peter noticed Tony’s arms covered in goosebumps. Even with the champagne running through his body and the amount of dancing Peter dragged him into, Tony couldn’t hide the chill running through his body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Without a word, Peter slid his jacket off and stepped behind Tony, holding it up for Tony to slip into.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Pete, you’ll be cold now,” Tony pouted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I have sleeves, Tony. Come on, <em><strong>here, take my jacket</strong></em>.” Peter slid the jacket over Tony’s arms before turning the man toward him, grinning at the sight of his boyfriend wearing his slightly too big jacket.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>--</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Five years ago</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright babe, I’ve gotta swing by home first, but I’ll come straight there after. Love you too,” Peter hung up the phone with a smile on his face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Someone looks chipper,” MJ smirked as she passed his desk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah yeah, Tony’s taking me to dinner tonight. I have no idea what he’s got planned.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Around 4:30pm Peter packed up his briefcase and headed for his car, hoping he wouldn’t be too late for dinner if he ducked out early. Tony didn’t plan surprises all that often, so Peter knew it must be something important. He tried not to let his mind wander too much, but Tony had been hinting at proposing for a few months now. Shaking his head, Peter slipped into his car, and began the battle through traffic back to their house.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony told him that he was picking up dinner and for them to meet at their favorite spot at Rocky Beach. Peter knew he couldn’t go to the beach in his work clothes, so he figured a quick stop at home wouldn’t hurt. By the time he’d pulled into the driveway, he barely had time to change into jeans and a t-shirt, knowing traffic would be bad down the PCH. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As he dashed out the front door he paused at their coat rack. He grabbed a sweater for himself and eyed Tony’s favorite jacket. Peter laughed to himself, grabbing it before leaving to meet his boyfriend. In the nearly three years since they’d met, Tony was notorious for forgetting a jacket. At first, Peter thought it was because Tony wanted an excuse to wear Peter’s jackets, but he quickly learned that Tony’s brain often moved too fast to remember those little details. Now, Peter didn’t go anywhere without an extra sweater or jacket for Tony, knowing he would inevitably get cold at some point.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sure enough, when Peter arrived at the beach, Tony was already shivering and making grabby hands at the jacket Peter brought for him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I got your favorite,” Tony sing-songed, handing a takeout box from the Reel Inn across to Peter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you Tones,” Peter said with a kiss to Tony’s cheeks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They settled into their picnic blanket, taking in the last bits of sunlight reflecting on the ocean, sharing bites of food, and sipping the wine Tony hid in an honest to God picnic basket. Eventually, Peter pulled out his phone to capture the beautiful scenery around them and when he looked back up, Tony was propped up on one knee with a small black box opening toward Peter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tony,” Peter choked out as tears sprung to his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Peter, I could say so many things right now, but I’ll stick with thanks for the jacket since this little box was in the pocket,” Tony chuckled through his own tears. “Since the day I met you, I have been happier than I ever thought possible. Marry me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, Tony, always yes!” Peter tackled Tony to the ground, grateful for the blanket beneath them. Their tears mingled as Peter pressed his cheek against Tony’s holding him close. “Wait, did you say that was in your jacket?” Peter asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony laughed as he slid the simple band on Peter’s left hand. “You know I’m forgetful!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter just shook his head and smothered Tony’s face in kisses, pulling away to look at his ring every few pecks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>--</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>One year ago</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter knew that Tony had a thing for wearing his sweaters and jackets, and Peter would certainly never complain about seeing his husband in his clothes. In all their years together, Peter had started grabbing an extra coat, sweatshirt, or sweater whenever he and Tony went anywhere. It all started at that wedding years ago, and it became normal for them. Peter started keeping an extra layer in his car after that, and it just continued from there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Although Peter was used to bundling Tony up in extra layers, there was one piece of Tony’s clothing that he had commandeered as his own. Tony’s old, worn, MIT sweatshirt was Peter’s favorite lazy day attire. He didn’t often wear Tony’s clothes, but this one item lived on his side of the dresser for those rare moments.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This morning when Peter snuck out of bed to make coffee without waking Tony, he slipped into the sweatshirt, relishing the feeling of the soft fabric. He figured celebrating one year of marriage was as good an excuse as any to bundle up in his husband’s sweater. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he tiptoed back into their bedroom, coffee in hand, Tony was sitting up against the headboard, blearily rubbing his eyes. Immediately, he broke into a soft smile. He loved it when Peter wore that sweater.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Happy anniversary, baby” Peter mumbled as he handed a steaming mug to Tony.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Happy anniversary, honey,” Tony replied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter climbed back into bed, snuggling into his husband’s side, settling in for a lazy day together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I thought I was the one who stole your clothes,” Tony joked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter snorted. “You love it when I wear this, don’t lie.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmm yeah, you’re right,” Tony said with his face pressed into the top of Peter’s head. “Thanks for letting me steal your jacket all those years ago.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>--</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Present day</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>By the time they made it home from Trader Joe’s, Tony was exhausted from his day of lectures so Peter sent him to relax while he took care of the groceries and started on dinner. With Tony down in his study doing whatever he considered relaxation - Peter had long given up on getting that man to actually chill out - Peter took a moment to glance around their home. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His eyes stopped on a photo of him helping Tony into his suit jacket at their wedding. No one quite understood why they insisted on seeing each other before their ceremony, but they knew. As silly as it was, when Peter helped Tony into that jacket right before they walked down the aisle, they both felt tears spring to their eyes. Tony soaked up the feeling of his soon-to-be husband taking care of him and Peter marveled at the fact that this man chose him. He never imagined a life like this; the comfort of home with his person, the feeling of calm that settled over him when he was around Tony, and the boundless love he held for his husband. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Tony calling up the stairs from his study.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Pete! It’s freezing down here, can you grab me a sweater from our room?”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, friends! Feel free to come say hi on <a href="https://goindownshipping.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>, my username is the same as here, goindownshipping.</p>
<p>See y'all soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>